Fetish
by Vani Jane
Summary: AU Gakuen Verse. Arthur Kirkland is a sociology teacher discussing fetishes to his class and Alfred F. Jones had managed to sneak into his class again .


**Title: **Fetish

**Series:** Axis Powers Hetalia

**Pairing: **America & England / Alfred & Arthur

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Humour, Romance (only a very itty bit)

**Warning: **Shouen-Ai, Human Names, Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Hetalia Axis Powers rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Summary: **Arthur Kirkland is a sociology teacher discussing fetishes to his class and Alfred F. Jones had managed to sneak into his class (again).

**Note: **I wrote this on a rush, so there can be many mistakes here and there.

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland turned to look at his students from the chalk board. He could plainly see the bored expressions on his students' faces which he didn't really understand – this was an interesting subject, if he may say so himself. It was about <em>fetishes –<em> what kind of average hormone-controlled teenager didn't want to talk about that?

And by Jove, the only one who seemed a might bit interested was the class valedictorian but Arthur knew the poor girl was more interested at the science of it all rather than the beauty and kinkiness of it.

This class was boring, he told himself as he went over to his desk. No wonder Antonio bailed and forced him to be the substitute for the class. Arthur much preferred his other class – he got a lot of reactions from them. A lot of blushing from the girls and teasing from the boys but then it was to be expected. But this class, they were such prudes.

Of course, as a respected teacher he couldn't voice all his thoughts out. And despite the popular rumours of him being the worst teacher ever, he wasn't. That was Francis. Arthur wasn't as popular as the French teacher or that self-proclaimed Prussian teacher but he was still popular with the students.

Though, he couldn't blame the students for the false rumours, he supposed he had that kind of air around himself. There were just some, like his other class, who were either too friendly or too stupid to blow that air away and crack the school's most badass teacher's shell.

He glanced at the wall clock at the back, there was still fifteen minutes to kill and he was done with his lecture. Great. All right, he might as well give it a try – he got such animated reactions from the other classes, he might just break the shell off from these students and make Antonio stop skipping school.

"All right, so who wants to tell me what your fetish is?" Arthur asked the class and got shocked stares from the students who began to look to each other with uncertainty.

A hand, or rather, two hands shot up in the air excitedly from the back of the class. Arthur let out a breath of relief and before he could check the seating chart on his desk, the student jumped to his feet.

"HUGE EYEBROWS!"

Arthur snapped his neck to look at the student who was practically bouncing. He flushed red, there was only one thing he could say to the over enthusiastic student, "Alfred F. Jones, you don't belong to this class – get out!"

The said American belonged to that other class he favoured. He didn't mind the class' antics but this lad was an exception. The American was out to get him, Arthur concluded. Alfred had been teasing him since the blue-eyed ball of enthusiasm stepped foot in his homeroom class four years ago and Alfred even made sure he got most of his subjects under the Brit.

"Aw, but I'm sitting in for this class!" Alfred answered defensively from the back, "I got sick last time, so I heard from the Italians that you were going to do the same lecture for this class – I even asked Mr. Carriedo if I could sit in! He said, _si_!"

Arthur massaged his forehead with one hand, he felt a migraine coming on. "All right, I understand. Sit down, Alfred."

"Aw," The American whined with a pout, "But I'm not done yet! I was going to say huge eyebrows and British accents!"

"Alfred F. Jones, sit down." Arthur ordered and swore he heard giggling from the students.

"You can add pissed off teachers, too!" Alfred said as he shrugged, ignoring the order.

"That's not even a fetish, you git!" Arthur snapped and reached for the chalk eraser.

"Whoa!" Alfred raised his hands up, "I'm not into BDSM, Artie! Take a chill-pill! You're eyebrows look hot like that!"

That's it, Arthur felt his vein pop. He threw the eraser at the American who was able to dodge it with ease. The class was in a roar of laughter when Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur.

"God, you look like a tomato blushing like that!" Alfred teased, his grin wide.

"I WILL—" The bell rang, signalling everyone that classes were over for the day and Alfred took that opportunity to wink at his teacher as he grabbed his bags and ran out the door.

"See ya later, teach!"

"SOD OFF AND DIE, ALFRED _FUCKING_ JONES!" Arthur exclaimed as the rest of the students began to file out, giggling and whispering.

Then Alfred's blonde head popped back in, grinning at his favourite teacher. "I almost forgot – I've got a fetish for Arthur Kirkland's."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This really happened at school – well, not really. But our teacher asked us after his discussion. I like, totally answered, "Cowlicks, chainsaws and bushy eyebrows". Like, I dunno if that's considered a fetish – I think the chainsaw is, though. So, throw a tomato at me if it ain't. Just made for fun. XD

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review or critique before you leave! No flames please!**


End file.
